Blue Core
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Belated birthday present for my good friend Prowlsgirl, I hope she likes. Basically, Prowl finds a strange data pad with some rather graphic instructions. Can Jazz and Yoketron convince him they might be fun to try? Read on to find out?


_Author's note. A belated birthday gift for my good friend Prowlsgirl and not for Lockdown though I'm sure he'll be eager to read this one shot._

_If no one gets what I mean by Blue Core, than I give up, lol._

_I have a feeling Jazz acts more G1 than Animated but it's the first time I've done him so that's why I'm not doing him justice._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Very good Prowl, you are progressing very well."

Prowl grinned as he back flipped again and again, soaking up all of his master's praise. It was strange to think that barely a few Stellar Cycles ago, he'd broken into this place in order to steal. Yoketron could have easily sent him to the stockades after Warpath caught Prowl but instead he'd offered him a chance.

It was a chance to train, to have a home and above all to be accepted as someone who hated war. That was why he'd been living rough, grown Mechs like him were supposed to join the Autobot army and find some sort of position. Of course, if you were something like a Medic, this wasn't a big issue as you would be doing your job, whatever.

But he hadn't wanted to become another drone sent to the frontlines, he wanted his life to have more meaning that simply being cannon fodder. Sadly, he'd no idea what he really wanted until that fateful cycle when he met Yoketron. He was honestly like no bot he'd ever met before, willing to take a chance on a cyber street rat.

"Do not overtire yourself," his master now warned as Prowl continued shifting from form to form, almost dancing with happiness.

"Forgive me master," Prowl said as he dangled upside down from the rafters.

"I'm just so happy right now."

Yoketron chuckled at this, he could certainly tell that. Prowl's movements were full of energy but no violence, a sight he liked to see. His young pupil had certainly come on, literally in leaps and bounds.

"As pleased as I am to see you express yourself like this, I think some it's time to cool down and then meditate. You know how important being able to relax and be fully aware of your surroundings is."

Prowl nodded and lightly jumped down from his perch to engage in a few exercises that would help his energy levels to return to normal. As most bots knew, if you'd just been charging about the place, unless you were physically exhausted, you couldn't just collapse onto a bed, you needed to work off the excess energy.

Bots had two ways of burning Energon, either slowly so that is sustained them throughout a cycle or rapidly within a few breems. The second method meant you could go a lot faster and for longer but was quickly burned off, meaning you'd need to refuel as soon as possible. It also meant that the energy needed to be converted back into the slow burning soon which was why a cooling down session was required.

Prowl completed the session with ease although a part of him desired more, his self discipline quashed this notion. His body and mind needed rest, it was too abuzz at the moment. With a sigh, he sank into a down onto the floor, smoothly crossing his legs and resting his upturned palms on his knees. Finally, he pressed thumb and fore finger together to complete the image.

"Well done Prowl," Yoketron said in his deep, calm voice as he too sank down to the floor in front of his student.

"You are on your way to becoming a Cyber Ninja Master, I wouldn't be surprised if you eventually formed your own dojo."

"I'm nowhere near that stage yet," Prowl said calmly though his mouth was twitching with pleasure at the phrase.

"But thank you Master."

Yoketron chuckled.

"I'm serious Prowl, you are a very talented Mech, you seem to have a knack for Ninja skills. I think as soon as you master 'Mind over Matter', you'll be ready."

"I will master it, Master Yoketron, you can count on that," Prowl said both earnestly and determinedly as Yoketron smiled.

"I'm sure I can," Yoketron chuckled as they both slipped into meditation.

They stayed like that for quite a long time but Prowl was feeling very pleased with himself by the time it was over. He was getting better and better at meditation, he could go whole sessions now without losing his concentration. In the beginning, he's struggled because he was unused to sitting still while someone else was nearby and watching but gradually he got over it.

Yoketron had left the training room to refuel, so Prowl decided he might do a little light reading as part of his quiet time. He went over to a book case which mostly contained journals of the history of the Cyber Ninja as well as different fighting forms. There were a few fictions but most of these had been written by Ninjas as well.

But Prowl didn't mind, he wanted to soak up as much information as he could so he started perusing the titles. He'd read most of them however and he fancied reading a new title so he searched all of the data pads. Finally, one that was tucked away on a low shelf caught his attention and he pulled it out with a slight frown.

"Blue Core?" he murmured as he stared at the data pad.

Curious, he activated the data pad's cover but all it showed was two Mechs facing off against one another.

It seemed like just another training manual but something about the name struck him as odd. Most manuals told you what they were and even the ones with fancy names, it wasn't hard to guess what they were. But what in Primus's name did 'Blue Core' stand for?

His curiosity at an all time high, he activated it and started to read. Oddly enough, it felt more like fiction as he began reading it, it was all about these two Cyber Ninjas who always practised with each other. They enjoyed trying to outdo the other and so always ended up sparring.

Prowl just felt even more confused, what was he missing? There was an undertone in every single paragraph he read and yet he couldn't work out what it was. So he read on, glancing at the few pictures this data pad had but they didn't reveal anything.

Until he clicked the next page and came face to face with a picture of the two Mechs sparring and...they were completely stripped of their armour.

"What the...?" Prowl gasped as he stared, this was...unexpected.

Why were they fighting bare, were they trying to prove they could fight without armour. That seemed possible but still very strange. And he was starting to get a really uneasy feeling about what this story was about.

So he read the text as it described them first stripping, then fighting and then...getting into rather interesting positions with one another. And what was more, there were pictures to accompany them.

Prowl swallowed, he could feel himself heating up with embarrassment and something else he didn't like to think about. He backed away from the data pad shelf, still clutching his data pad but no longer looking at it.

"Yo Prowl, what happening?"

Prowl jumped and spun around to see Jazz looking casual as always and leaning against he doorframe.

"Jazz, I-I didn't see you there," he stammered as Jazz chuckled.

"Ya'll look very engrossed in that data pad."

Prowl smiled nervously, unwillingly to admit what he'd been reading. But what he now couldn't understand, why was such a data pad there to begin with. Surely it had no place in the dojo? He'd have to talk to Yoketron about it even if the idea made him shrivel up with embarrassment.

"So spill," Jazz was now saying.

"What's it about?"

"Uh...I...um," Prowl said, starting to blush as Jazz approached him, he didn't want Jazz knowing what he'd been looking at.

"Aw, come on," Jazz teased, seeing Prowl blushed. "Can't be all that bad."

"It is," Prowl said seriously before adding. "I'm sorry Jazz, I'd rather you didn't see it."

Jazz shot him a sly look before suddenly launching himself forward. Prowl automatically dropped into a defensive pose in order to block Jazz's attack but he completely forgot about the data pad. He only remembered when it went flying out of his hands and Jazz caught it as he leapt backwards.

"Jazz, give that back," Prowl demanded, trying to grab it off his fellow Ninja, but Jazz just laughed and danced out of reach.

Leaping up into the room's rafters, he settled down to examine the data pad as Prowl groaned and hid his face. Jazz's mouth hung slightly open as he read the chapter Prowl had been on before it morphed into a sly smile.

"Why Prowl, I didn't think you'd be into _this _sort of thing."

"I'm not," Prowl grumbled. "It was with the other data pads, I was just checking it out, and I had no idea what it was."

"Sure," Jazz said with a sly wink as Prowl now scowled.

"If you're finished," he said coldly, turning his back on the grinning Ninja.

"I think I'll go to my room, so I can have some privacy."

"Want to take this with you?" Jazz asked cheerfully just as Yoketron entered.

"No, I don't," Prowl snapped, before he realised his Master was there.

"Prowl, Jazz, what is this?" Yoketron asked, frowning as he saw how embarrassed and upset Prowl seemed.

"Master Yoketron," the both said, dropping into a bow.

"Forgive me Master, I didn't see you." Prowl said, head half lowered.

"I can see that Prowl, but hwy were you arguing with Jazz?" Yoketron said sternly, walking closer.

"Its ma fault, Master," Jazz said quietly.

"Ah was teasing him about this data pad he was reading."

As Prowl grimaced, Yoketron frowned even more, he clearly had no idea why they'd be arguing over something as simple as a data pad. He held out his hand and Jazz quickly handed him the data pad, his lips now twitching.

Yoketron's brow shot up as he examined it.

"I didn't know what it was, Master," Prowl was quick to say. "It was with the other data pads, someone must have put it there as a joke."

Yoketron coughed as he now said.

"Actually Prowl, it is acceptable for this...story to be there."

"_What!"_ Prowl yelped in total shock. "But how can that be?"

Now looking a little flushed, Yoketron said.

"Well, it is something of a guide for Cyber Ninja couples as it well."

"Ya mean to help spice up the relationship?" Jazz asked with a wide grin.

"Yes...that is essentially it," Yoketron said with a small smile.

"I don't understand," Prowl said, confused.

Yoketron chuckled.

"Ah, but don't you enjoy being a Cyber Ninja Prowl? Learning all the moves, mastering the discipline?"

"Of course I do, I love all of it?"

"Well, there you are Prowl, there are some who enjoy experiencing a different side to Ninjistu."

"Really?" Prowl said in wonder. "But this isn't taught?"

"No, it is more of an option than a necessity," Yoketron explained.

"I only really mention it to my students if they have become very close to one another and want to become even closer in a different way while remaining true to their training."

While Prowl was thoughtful, Jazz was looking very eager.

"Have you ever tried it, Master?" he couldn't help but ask.

Yoketron flushed as he said.

"Once or twice, when I was still learning."

As Prowl gaped, Jazz grinned any more.

"Ah've never tried it but it sounds like something ah'd like to," he said, throwing Prowl a slow wink.

"Wait...what?" Prowl almost squeaked now gaping at Jazz.

"Well, you're one of the few I'd really trust with something like this," Jazz shrugged. "I mean, one of the only ones who know Ninjistu anyway."

"Master, what do you think of this?" Prowl asked Yoketron quickly, hoping it wasn't allowed.

"If both of you wish this, I will not stand in the way," Yoketron said gently. "As long as both participants are willing, there is nothing wrong with it."

Prowl's shoulders slumped as Jazz said smugly.

"So, what ya think Prowl, ya up for something new?"

"I'm really not sure," Prowl said stiffly.

"Hmm, ya have interfaced, haven't ya?" Jazz questioned and Prowl spluttered.

"Of course, I'm not a Youngling," Prowl said indignantly as Jazz chuckled.

"Ah didn't mean any offence, ah know a few bots who like tah wait for _the one_. You kinda seem the type."

"Thanks," Prowl said coolly.

"It's not a bad thing," Jazz said gently. "That's just how some bots are, they want tah wait."

Prowl's scowl softened slightly and he nodded.

"I apologise for snapping...I was just a bit stressed finding that data pad, I didn't want to get into trouble."

"Rest assured Prowl," Yoketron said gently. "That every data pad in that case is meant to be there. I check them all so that extra ones aren't placed unbeknownst to me."

Prowl nodded, his head lowered as he said.

"I don't want to fail you Master, you've changed my life so much."

"I know Prowl, and you shouldn't worry so much about failing," Yoketron said gently.

"The one who expects to trip will end up tripping making it a bigger disappointment. Think of how much you have achieved here Prowl and do not think of tripping."

"I'll try Master," Prowl said, dipping his head. He did worry about things too much sometimes, he was just afraid of failing so much.

"Good," Yoketron said before glancing down at the data pad in his hand.

"Now about this..."

"Why don't we all try it Master?" Jazz suggested.

As they stared at him, he added.

"We don't have to go through all the way but...maybe we can try some of the steps."

Yoketron glanced down at the data pad, clearly giving this some thought. Prowl didn't know what to think, on the one hand he was horrified at the idea but on the other it did sound...fascinating.

His interfaces experiences had been good but pretty general. None of them were really story worthy, not that he was the type to boast about that sort of thing. Nonetheless, it would be nice if he _had _some stories to tell.

"This might be...acceptable," Yoketron said very slowly.

"Do you really think so, Master?" Prowl asked and Yoketron gave him a sharp look.

"This is your choice alone Prowl, if you don't want this, just walk away."

"I uh...I don't think I want to," Prowl said, his face burning. "Walk away that is."

"Dig it Mech," Jazz said in delight, his smile now infectious.

"Ah knew you'd be up for this."

Prowl flushed, glancing away, he still wasn't entirely sure about this.

"So," he said with a cough. "How do we start?"

Yoketron smiled and said softly.

"First we go through the Second Basic Form while taking off our armour, not including our cod pieces."

Prowl nodded slowly, that didn't sound too bad. He wasn't too shy about his body, he was used to showering with the other Ninja Mechs but of course, they all kept their cod pieces on. But to take off his armour while doing the Second Basic Form in front of his Master and Jazz, that was something else entirely.

Without another word, the three Ninjas moved into position before lightly bowing to each other.

They then launched into the Basic Form, which involved jumps and kicks but they had to be smooth and graceful. You had to get the timing perfect, especially if there were others doing the same Form.

Prowl heard a clang and saw that Jazz was already losing his upper armour and he remembered what he was meant to be doing. So with a sigh, he started taking off his own, being careful not to break Form and to place the armour down carefully.

He didn't even look at Yoketron or Jazz, he just concentrated on what he was doing. All too soon, he'd removed everything but his cod piece meaning he was forced to see how they others were doing. Jazz, of course, had also finished but Yoketron still had some armour on his left arm which he was busy with.

"That's the first step," Yoketron said as he placed the armour carefully on the floor, out of the way.

"Now, for the second step it involves a bit of a game. We must spar and the aim is to...touch each other's cod pieces."

As Prowl gaped, he quickly explained.

"It is to decide who goes...on top. If you Prowl can_ catch_ Jazz which means you can go on top."

"What is ah manage to _catch_ both of ya?" Jazz asked with a grin.

Yoketron smiled.

"You would have to be exceedingly skilled for that Jazz but you are welcome to try."

Jazz grinned, accepting the challenge. They all moved away from each other, to give space to attack and defend themselves. And then, without an visible signal, they all surged forward and the game was on.

Prowl lunged upwards as Yoketron swiped at him, grabbing the beams and swinging himself up, letting the other two fight it out. From this vantage point, he could chose who could try and attack. He decided on Jazz, he was just too nervous about going for Yoketron, especially if there was a chance he'd end up no top. Somehow, it didn't feel quite right.

So as Jazz and Yoketron grappled, he saw his chance and leapt down, straight on the attack. He grabbed Jazz and flipped him before the other could dodge and yapped the cod piece as Jazz fell to the floor.

But then he felt his own cod piece touched and knew that Yoketron had gotten him. He turned to see his Master smiling at him as Jazz lay on the floor, a grin firmly in place.

"Well done Prowl, you had a very clever strategy and executed it perfectly."

"Thank you Master," Prowl said, his cod piece burning slightly where he'd been touched.

"So what now, Master?" Jazz asked as Prowl offered him a hand up.

"Now we take them off," Yoketron said with a very small smile.

"We're going to try a position up in the rafters, all three of us."

"All three of us?" Prowl repeated, optics wide.

He'd never in his whole adult life had a threesome before. He wondered if the other two had but it was impossible to tell.

"Yes Prowl, are you still comfortable with this?" Yoketron asked gently.

"Y-yes," Prowl said softly. "Just...just nervous."

"It'll be alright," Jazz said reassuringly. "Just go with the flow, man."

"I'll try," replied the gold and black Ninja softly.

"Come on then," Jazz said, taking a leap and swinging up into the rafters.

Prowl took a deep breath before joining in, balancing on the thin but sturdy rafters. A moment later, Yoketron joined them. He pointed to two sets of rafters and told Jazz.

"You must lie down between them, holding yourself in place. Prowl will position himself above you and I shall go behind Prowl."

Jazz nodded and jumped into place after first removing his cod piece. Prowl flushed as Jazz placed his right hand and foot on one rafter and his left hand and foot on the other. Suitably balanced, Jazz grinned at them and Prowl knew it was his turn.

He took his off and sub spaced it before leaning over Jazz. He positioned his hands and feet close to Jazz's so they were both held up. He could feel himself heating up, this was a very interesting position to be in.

He knew they couldn't just get started though, he needed to help Jazz get a bit wet. The white and black Ninja just smiled encouragingly at him so he hesitantly balanced with one hand while the other went down to Jazz's interface.

He very gently took hold of Jazz's Spike and squeezed it, causing the Ninja to moan loudly.

"Be careful Prowl," Yoketron said, he was balanced behind him though he wasn't touching yet.

"If he gets too over excited, he could lose his grip."

Prowl nodded and concentrated on building up Jazz's arousal. Under his ministrations, Jazz soon grew hot and started writhing under him. But half way through, Prowl suddenly felt himself being touched from behind and he nearly jumped.

But soon, he too was groaning as his Master worked on him. His limbs began to tremble but he forced them to still but it wasn't easy. He began using his meditation techniques, he could not lose focus and it actually helped a lot.

"Ah...ah...Prowl...ah think I'm...ready," Jazz finally gasped out, his limbs were now shaking but with lust rather than tiredness.

"Go first Prowl, once you're ready, I'll join in," Yoketron said gently, making Prowl shiver in anticipation.

"As you say, Master," he murmured before taking his fingers out of Jazz's Port and balancing on both hands again.

"Ready," croaked Jazz and with a chuckle, Prowl thrust into him.

Both Mechs gasped and moaned at the sensations of Prowl's Spike buried in Jazz's tight Port.

"Primus," Prowl panted, he couldn't move, it was so overwhelming.

But as his senses returned, he focused on his concentration on the task at hand and started to thrust steadily into Jazz's Port. Jazz cried out, his limbs were shaking as he fought to keep control of himself.

"Go nice and slow," murmured Yoketron as he massaged Prowl's side and the Mech nodded distractedly as he continued.

As soon as he deemed Prowl ready, Yoketron gently rubbed between Prowl's legs before thrusting into him. Because of Prowl's position, Yoketron was holding onto the beams above them, making sure not to place too much weight on Prowl.

Yoketron was pleased he hadn't been caught, this position was exceedingly tricky and not something for beginners. He hadn't been sure about this experiment but now he was thankful he'd gone for it.

As for Jazz, he'd never been more thankful for his boldness as Prowl thrust into him again and again, his thrust made more powerful by the fact he had their Master inside of him. He wanted more than anything to kiss those sweet parted lips of Prowl's but he couldn't from this position.

"Uh...dam it Prowl, ah'm gonna..." Jazz gasped before crying out in ecstasy.

He overloaded and Prowl cried out as Jazz's Port squeezed his Spike so hard he soon overloaded as well, pumping straight into Jazz. Prowl felt himself slumping but he forced himself up, Jazz wouldn't be able to cope, and he was having a hard enough time holding himself up.

"Did I...did I do alright?" Prowl asked, panting heavily.

"Oh yeah," Jazz replied, grinning up as coolant ran down his body.

"Aw, come here Prowl, ah need those lips of yours."

"Uh," Prowl said as he received another hard thrust but he leant down as Jazz lifted up to meet him.

Their lips met and burned as they locked together. Prowl wanted nothing more than to gather the other up into his arms but for the moment, he had to be content with kissing. He moaned as he felt Yoketron penetrate him once more, slightly harder.

"Uh, frag it," he gasped, shifting so he could grab his own Spike which was going hard again.

"Almost done, Prowl," Yoketron said, his voice slightly strained with exertion.

"Just a bit more..."

Prowl yelled as his second overload hit him and he really did slump this time, luckily, Jazz was able to support him. Yoketron thrust one last time before he too overloaded.

"Ohhh," Prowl groaned, he'd never felt so good in his whole life.

"Yer good, Prowl," Jazz said tiredly as Yoektron released Prowl and lightly jumped back down on the rafter.

"Come on," Yoketron said, lifting up Prowl and setting him onto the beam properly.

Jazz smirked and rolled over so that he was now op top of Prowl. He cupped his head and kissed him.

"Hi there," he said tiredly, he suddenly felt himself slipping towards recharge.

"Hi," Prowl said softly. "I...really enjoyed that Jazz, Master Yoketron."

"I'm glad you did, Prowl," Yoketron as he too snuggled down next to them, knowing where to safely place himself.

"Perhaps we can continue this at a later date."

"I'd like that," Prowl said softly as he and Jazz slipped away.

"I really would."

_Author's note. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, please leave me a review if you did. Thanks._


End file.
